Big Idea
by Insanity's Pen
Summary: "Lou Ellen, what did you do?" Connor asked. "I may or may not have given Nico di Angelo...female internal organs?" Lou Ellen laughed nervously. Solangelo, Lou Ellen's POV. Contains M-preg.


It was Connor Stoll's fault.

All of it. Lou Ellen was almost _sure_ of it. Almost. After the great Giant War the two camps had taken some time to recuperate. Lots of rebuilding was done and new rules had been set up. The Romans and the Greeks slowly, but surely, began to get along as if they had never been separate groups in the first place. Sure there were differences, but they worked to reach a middle ground and help things move along smoothly.

It was during this time that all new sorts of couples began to pop up. It wasn't weird for a Roman and a Greek to be together now, and it was only a matter of time for those with previous relationships to step it up to the next level. That's why it was only mildly surprising when a triple wedding was announced a few years later. The couples in question were pretty easy to figure out: Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, and Leo and Calypso. The huge wedding was held right there at Camp Half-Blood and caused such an uproar that it lead to that year's camp bead to have a wedding ring printed on it.

The wedding had been almost entirely untraditional, what with a centaur acting in place of clergyman, a satyr being the best man, and a cyclops being the ringbearer. It was anything _but_ traditional. Still, Lou Ellen couldn't help but smile when the vows were said and her friends got their happy endings (or beginnings, whatever).

Lou Ellen, personally, was not surprised at all when the newlyweds announced their expectancies. Connor had made a joke about how it had only been three months since the vows were exchanged and already they were to expect little brats running around.

"I bet they couldn't wait to get their hands on each other!" The son of Hermes laughed.

"Well, I think it's sweet," Lou Ellen countered.

"Ha! Imagine a mini Percy running around, whacking people in the face with a wooden sword," Connor's imagination worked in overtime. "Or a mini Jason going around and shocking anyone he touched. I bet Leo's kid would spontaneously combust every five seconds!"

Lou Ellen shook her head, struggling to keep the smile off her face.

"I'm pretty curious as to what kind of little runts they'll turn out to be. Frank and Hazel's future kid would also be interesting. It'd be cool to have a baby one second and a lion cub the next." Connor continued on and she laughed.

The two demigods in question were still a long way off from getting hitched, but it was still a fun thing to imagine. Lou Ellen began to imagine what kind of children her closest friends would have and was just starting to imagine what _her_ future children would be like when Connor said it.

"What if Hazel's creepy brother, Nico, had a kid? I bet he'd be _quite_ the ray of sunshine, too, but I guess we'll never know."

That was Connor's biggest mistake.

It was the single most stupidest thing to ever come out of his mouth and Connor had experience in saying some pretty stupid stuff. Immediately Lou Ellen's mind went to the son of Hades. After the war, he had chosen to stay at Camp Half-Blood and become the overseer of the funeral rites. Lou Ellen had always thought of him as cool and interesting and only found him even more exciting when he came out of the closet to them. It was a pleasantly shocking turn of events. Shortly after, he began dating the son of Apollo, Will Solace. The pair had quickly become Lou Ellen's favourite couple of all time (aside from her own relationship, of course). They were cute and happy, thankfully more low key than the others, and were generally a funny pair to think about (dark and light, opposites all the way).

Now, all his closest friends were having children and as she sat there, musing on what they'd be like and what his would be like, it hit her. No one would ever know what kind of child Nico would have because Nico couldn't _conceive_. He was a male dating another male so the possibility was absolutely impossible. Of course there was always adoption, but that wasn't the same.

Connor continued to babble on, but her thoughts drowned it out. He gave her a confused look when she suddenly laughed deviously and when he questioned her, she only shook her head and assured him that all was well.

Connor had given her an idea.

* * *

"Lou Ellen, what did you _do?_ " Connor hissed. He gripped her shoulders tightly, a rare serious expression on his face.

It had been three years since the son of Hermes had given her the Big Idea and in the meantime, she'd experienced motherhood as well. Although those three years had changed her life drastically, she had still held on to the idea that she could make the life of one certain son of

Hades happier than it was.

Which brought her to her current state of getting a massive scolding.

"I kinda, sorta, maybe gave Nico...feminine internal organs?" Her statement sounded more like a question as she tried to pass it off innocently. Connor simply gawked at her, eyes open so wide they might pop out of his head.

It was true. It had taken Lou Ellen three years to find a proper spell in order to give Nico a womb. She had practised on animals first (none were harmed though) until she got it right before finally mustering up the courage to sneak into the Hades cabin one night not too long ago. She'd expected to be met with a blade pointed at her face, but she had thanked her lucky stars when she found her target fast asleep. And boy was he a heavy sleeper.

"Do know how much trouble you're going to get into?" He actually sounded concerned. His gaze had started to set doubt in her mind; the consequences of her actions finally played in her thoughts.

"I...I just wanted to give him a chance at a new experience. Out of all his friends, he couldn't be a biological parent. Even Hazel is expecting." Lou Ellen's voice quavered. Connor sighed and gently gripped her face in his hands, his forehead against hers.

"Woman, you're crazy. Absolutely insane," He said. "But that's why I love you."

They laughed breathily together before sharing a kiss.

* * *

"I know what you did."

Lou Ellen froze at the sound of his voice. It was quiet, almost a whisper, but it pierced right through her. She turned to face the son of Hades that leaned casually, arms crossed, at her doorway. How he had gotten into her apartment, she didn't know.

Over the years, Nico had physically changed very little. He was about an inch or two taller than she was, making him pretty short for a guy, perhaps due to malnutrition. His face had matured slightly but still held much of its boyish features and his hair was still messy in that fashionable way. His dark brown eyes stared at her in an unsettling way, though gave no hints as to what the male was thinking.

"And what may that be?" She rasped out.

"Why?" He ignored her question. "Why did you do it?"

At that moment Lou Ellen let out a sob that she didn't know she was holding back. She was terrified that he'd fly into a rage and scream at her for doing something so stupid, but she explained her reasons to him. When she was done, he was silent.

"I'm not mad at you." Nico said finally.

"You...you're not?" She sniffled.

Nico shook his head. "I actually came to thank you."

It was Lou Ellen's turn to be silent as she processed his words through her shock. Even more surprising still, the male wrapped his arms around her and said, "Thank you." All she could do was smile tearfully and hug him back.

"There are other ways, you know."

"What?" Lou Ellen pulled back and frowned.

"Will told me that it is possible to have two men father a child. I didn't really understand his explanation, but all I have to say is that science nowadays is awesome." Nico smiled. Lou Ellen looked blankly at him for a moment before blushing in embarrassment.

"...I guess it slipped my mind." She laughed nervously when she'd realised her blunder. The son of Hades shook his head and as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone.

* * *

"I do." Nico blushed, a smile on his face.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the bride!"

A loud cheer erupted from the large crowd that had gathered as Will Solace swept down and placed a passionate kiss to an embarrassed Nico's lips. Lou Ellen clapped her hands happily as she stood next the bridesmaids. She couldn't help but laugh as she recalled how this whole wedding had been planned.

When Will had come to her and the girls for help on proposal ideas, they couldn't have been happier. Needless to say, they had completely taken over all the arrangements. An elaborate scheme had been concocted and Nico had no choice but to say "yes" and let the girls be in charge of all the planning. Lou Ellen wasn't afraid to admit that she and the others had gotten a bit too carried away with early ideas. They had planned out an extravagant wedding with enough bang to last a century.

In the end, however, they settled on going with a more simple idea. Nico was thankful for it, but immediately regretted it.

"There's a catch," Hazel said.

"And what would that be?" Nico had asked, knowing he would dread the answer.

"You have to wear a wedding dress." Piper smiled mischievously.

"...No way in _hell_."

"Why not?" Annabeth questioned.

"In case you're forgetting, I'm a _dude_."

"Does that mean you're afraid you can't rock a wedding dress, di Angelo?" Reyna chimed in and the son of Hades grimaced. Calypso and Lou Ellen giggled at his nonplussed expression.

"I am not afraid of anything, much less a dress."

"Then what's the problem?"

"If you're afraid, I could convince you otherwise." Piper said, a wicked gleam in her eyes and an ominous edge to her voice.

"Fine! I'll wear the stupid dress. Just don't make me look horrible or I swear you won't live it down."

And so, the son of Hades wore an elegant wedding dress to his ceremony.

And he did, in fact, rock it.

* * *

"Lou Ellen! Lou Ellen!"

The dark haired girl in question had only seconds to look up in confusion before she was yanked from her chair and into a bone crushing hug.

"Nico! I- can't- breathe!"

"Sorry!" Immediately he set her down and opted to grip her hands instead. Lou Ellen caught her breath before inquiring as to what the matter was. It must have been important enough for him to suddenly be the one engaging in physical contact.

"It happened." Was all Nico said excitedly. He stared at her expectantly as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"OH MY GODS, NO WAY!"

"YES, WAY!"

"Ohmygods, ohmygods!" Lou Ellen jumped up and down not knowing how else to handle her joy.

"Does he know?" Hecate's daughter paused.

"Of course he does; he was the one who checked me out." Nico smiled.

"We have to tell everybody."

"No! I mean, not yet." Nico said. "I want to wait a little bit before I drop the bomb on them."

"Then why did you come to tell me?"

"Well, if it weren't for you, this wouldn't be happening. I thought you deserved to know."

Lou Ellen stared at the son of Hades before giving him a tight hug. He laughed.

* * *

"Cut it out, Will!"

"Oh, come on Sunshine, you know you need to take them." Will Solace smiled as he loomed over the smaller male, a set of vitamin pills in his outstretched hand. Nico crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away, a pout on his lips.

"I don't want to."

Will laughed and shrugged. "Fine, don't take them. I'll just have to inject you with the vitamins instead."

Immediately Nico whipped his head around, snatched the pills from his lover's hand and downed them along with the water bottle sitting on the bedside table.

Lou Ellen smiled as she watched on with amusement. It had been two months since the big announcement and she couldn't help but feel excited as she studied his changing figure.

The dark boy was looking less like a boy and more like a girl, what with small breasts that were forming on his chest. Apparently, Nico's body was beginning to lactate and she hadn't taken into account that something like breastfeeding would actually require for the boy to have breasts. It was an awkward thing to realise.

What really excited her though, was the small, but definite bump jutting from his stomach. Nico absently rubbed a pale hand over it as Will lectured him about taking his vitamins for the millionth time.

* * *

"Surprise!" A chorus of demigod voices resounded the cabin. Nico di Angelo jumped a bit at the sudden exclamation and gazed around with wide eyed wonder at his friends. Currently they were in Cabin One, which was decorated with everything needed for a baby shower, including a mechanical stork built by Leo. The giant Zeus statue had been used as a place for hanging decorations.

"You guys...you did this for me?" Nico asked, his eyes glistening with emotion. If there was one thing about pregnancies that would always be the same for everyone, it was that they messed up your emotions. Thus, an uncharacteristically tearful son of Hades.

It had been Hazel's idea to set up the surprise party first and Lou Ellen was quick to join in on the preparations. Will had been clued in on it so as to make sure to keep his lover away until they had set everything up.

Lou Ellen had the honour of giving him his present first. She watched on with bated breath as Nico slowly peeled away the wrapping paper and opened the box. He pulled it out and made a soft sound of amazement.

"It's an enchanted mobile," He grinned as his eyes studied the spinning pegasi. Each one magically moved on its own, kicking their miniature legs to speed in a circular motion.

"Thank you." He told her.

"No problem." She grinned back.

* * *

"Gods I feel like shit today."

It was pouring outside and she and Nico were stuck in the infirmary, waiting for the rain to let up so they could walk back to their cabins. Lou Ellen sat on one of the chairs, legs crossed, a magazine in her hands. The son of Hades had perched himself on one of the cots looking none too pleased that what was supposed to be a quick visit to drop off some papers Will had forgotten, had turned into an hour of boredom. The son of Apollo himself had been busy tending to injured campers so he was stuck in with them as well.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Lou Ellen asked casually, not looking up from the article on some celebrity.

"Hmm, not hungry." Nico sighed, a hand running over his bloated belly. He was wearing one of Frank's old shirts, and even that seemed to fit him small. His belly was round but he was still a month and a half off from the due date. Lou Ellen watched with mild concern as Nico's lips formed a pout, a sad look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"What if...what if I'm not a good parent?"

Lou Ellen put down the magazine and walked over to take a seat next to the boy. She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"You'll be a great parent. Believe me, none of us knew what it would be like. There's no handbook that comes with it and there isn't really anything that can prepare you for it, either. You just have to trust yourself."

Nico smiled softly at her, the light back in his eyes.

"And remember that you won't be doing it alone. You'll have Will right beside you to help."

"Thanks, Lou Ellen."

* * *

"Dear gods, Nico are you sure you didn't eat something bad?" Will rubbed the other male's back comfortingly as he emptied his stomach contents into a waste bin for the fifth time that morning. Lou Ellen had brought her son along with her to visit the expectant couple, but found a very sick Nico di Angelo.

"Mummy, okay?" Her two year old garbled out in baby speak as he peeked around her leg at the pregnant male.

"Yes, dear, he's gonna be fine." She reassured him by scooping him up in her arms. She nuzzled his cheek before returning her attention to the couple. Will was hooking Nico up to an IV feed, the latter male looking none too pleased.

"You need the fluids since you haven't been able to keep anything down." The blonde explained as his lover glared up at him.

Lou Ellen took a seat on the cot next to Nico's bed, son in her lap. The infirmary was empty that day and was pretty peaceful, despite the strong hospital scent that always inhabited it.

"I thought I'd find you here, Lou," Connor's voice came from the doorway. A mischievous grin adorned his face as he came in and stretched out on one of the beds.

"What's up Connor?" Will greeted cheerfully.

"Nothing much, the usual pranks," Connor shrugged. "And you Ghost Boy? How are you doing?"

"I'm fi-ah!" Nico let out a sharp gasp and sat up straight. His hands flew to his round belly and he let out another pained gasp.

"Nico? What's wrong?" Immediately Will was hovering over him, hands and eyes scanning for any injuries. Nico patted the blankets between his legs; it was soaked.

"Oh my gods, he's going into labour." Lou Ellen whispered in shock.

"What?! He still has three more weeks!" Will panicked for a moment. Lou Ellen shoved her son into Connor's arms and commanded them to leave. Connor ran like the wind. The son of Apollo was still in a panic, running from cabinet to cabinet trying to gather necessary materials, but was too frenzied to remember which contained what.

"Stop." Lou Ellen wove magic into her voice and instantly the male froze. "Calm down."

Will's shoulders loosened and his eyes cleared of panic. She walked to Nico's side, who was crying and panting at this point, and took hold of his hand.

"You can do this, Nico. I believe in you." Again, she wove magic into her words and she watched as his eyes glazed over. He nodded weakly at her. She commanded Will to go into medic mode and take over.

It took the combined magic of six demigods to keep Nico from slipping away from them before he had given birth. Connor had been iris messaged to gather any other children of Apollo he could find to help. Twice Nico had slipped into a short coma and it took Lou Ellen all her willpower not break down crying. She felt so much guilt well up inside her and she blamed herself for putting the son of Hades through this. Perhaps this was the universe's way of getting back at her for messing with the natural order of things.

After a gruelling five hours, Will had managed to successfully deliver his child.

But that didn't mean the danger was all gone. Nico was slipping away slowly and the child did not cry; all the helping demigods worked to get a response. Intensive care was needed and Lou Ellen cursed the world for their infirmary not having the necessary equipment.

"Will, we need your father's help." Lou Ellen pleaded with the male.

"But how can I possibly get him to help me?" His eyes were filled with tears.

"Why wouldn't I help?" A new voice startled them all and they whipped their heads around to find Apollo himself, a smile on his face. "This is my grandchild, after all."

"I, too, shall not abandon my son in a time of need." A deep voice resounded through the space and Lord Hades melted into the room from the shadows.

It took only a matter of minutes to get the situation under control. Despite their exhaustion, they all had grins on their faces. Lou Ellen watched from afar as Will handed the wailing child to Nico. The raven haired boy's eyes glistened with emotion and he laughed breathlessly. The daughter of Hecate turned to leave the room and gave the couple a moment of privacy.

* * *

"Come in!" Nico called. Lou Ellen pushed the door open to find a group of people crowding the room. The son of Hades himself was situated in a rocking chair, Hazel by his side. She cooed at the child in his arms. With careful steps, she made her way to them. She peeked into the bundle in Nico's arms and he pulled the blankets down to give her a full view of a newborn baby girl.

"She's beautiful," Lou Ellen said smiling. "Looks like you. A _lot_ like you."

And it was true. The girl had every feature that Nico had, from the curly black hair to the pale skin, and the only thing that she had inherited from Will was a blue shade to her eyes. Maybe her personality would be more like Will's than Nico's.

"Doesn't she?" Nico grinned like a proud mother.

The rest of the afternoon had people coming in and out of the room to catch a glimpse of the miracle child. It wasn't until evening that Lou Ellen was the last one in the room along with the newly blessed couple.

"Thank you, Lou Ellen." Nico said with so much sincerity that her breath hitched. "We never would have known what this would feel like if it weren't for you."

"And as a thank you, we'd like to ask you to be our daughter's godmother." Will stated, a gleam of happiness in his eyes. Lou Ellen let out a squeal of joy and hugged the son of Apollo.

"Yes! Gladly!" She agreed quickly. "But I have to ask, what did you name her?"

The two males exchanged a glance before Nico responded tenderly,

"Bianca Maria Solace."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it my lovelies. A gift from me to you to celebrate a shitty last day of school! Summer break means more stories coming right up~! Please be kind and review!**


End file.
